


Ordinary

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza doubts she'll ever get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Riza doubts she'll ever get used to it.

The weight of everything between them has been an inescapable part of her life since she was a child. What they have now is still new. It feels like a leftover daydream--them being normal people sometimes.

Roy's book is forgotten on the table, Riza's legs thrown across his lap as he kisses along her neck.

When he looks up, her expression betrays her. His gaze is questioning.

She smiles into his mouth when she kisses him, tries to capture _I'm happy_ in the sweep of her tongue.

She's sure he understands.


End file.
